


Carving Pumpkins

by Yozora_No_Ai



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozora_No_Ai/pseuds/Yozora_No_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluri Halloween short</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carving Pumpkins

"Carving Pumpkins"

Flynn knew he was staring, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. Yuri's hair was tied in a loose ponytail, several unruly strands framing his face as he bowed his head to examine his pumpkin.

When Yuri glanced up Flynn begrudgingly looked away, focusing his gaze on his own pumpkin with renewed interest. It only took a few minutes for the blonde to lose himself in the routine of scooping and dumping the stringy innards into the blue bucket beside him. Just as Flynn had gained complete focus he felt cold slime make contact with his cheek.

"Yuri!" Flynn glared at his boyfriend as he wiped the pumpkin remnants off his face.

Yuri looked up at Flynn with feigned innocence, "What's wrong Flynn? I thought you liked pumpkins."

"In pie Yuri, I like pumpkins baked in a pie." A shrill scream broke though the air preventing Flynn from continuing his lecture.

"Shh, we're getting to the good part" Yuri replied, glancing away from the blonde and up at the movie.

Flynn looked towards the television with minimal interest. He wasn't sure why Yuri was so fond of horror movies, Flynn personally found them entirely too predictable, but nevertheless continued to watched them for Yuri's sake.

"Damn it Yuri!" the blonde was once again interrupted by cold slime, this time hitting his eye.

Flynn wasn't willing to let Yuri off so easily a second time, especially when the raven-haired male was doubled over in laughter. Flynn reached his hand into the blue bucket beside him grabbing a handful of the gooey substance before throwing it at an unsuspecting Yuri.

Yuri's laughter was cut off when Flynn's toss made contact with his face. Shock faded away, transforming into a playful smirk. "Was that a declaration of war?"

Flynn realized his mistake, quickly putting his hands up to suggest a truce. Yuri wasn't deterred and tackled Flynn with a new handful of pumpkin.

As laughter and orange slime filled the room Flynn smiled. I guess pumpkin carving will have to wait.


End file.
